Smoke Rings
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Diego Armando and a young Miles Edgeworth enjoy a much needed break from the hassles of the work world. T for content. Read and Review!


The perception, Diego had finally realized, was almost hilarious. He looked a certain way, talked a certain way, therefore he had to be a certain way. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever been typecast as. After all, Mr. Grossburg still asked, day after day, if he ate tacos for breakfast. The affluent young man chuckled under his breath as he cracked his knuckles; a series of sharp cracks piercing into the room.

Shrugging on a red silk robe, he casually strode from the bathroom to the balcony of the Hotel suite. The skyline was quite a treat. The skyscraper was nestled right in the heart of the city; therefore the buildings look less like architecture and more like towering rectangles that housed smaller, neatly organized squares of light. A cooling wind whipped slowly around the glass and steel structures, causing the young Latino's lengthy black hair to flutter in the slightest. This also helped to calm him, as it had now been 3 weeks since his last cigarette. The wind picked up a bit, causing his well-styled chin stubble to sway and ruffle. It all brought a smile to his face as some memories flooded back.

"_You, um, have really nice hair_._"_

"_I like it when you speak Spanish_._"_

He chuckled at the crystal recalls. He didn't know what he liked better; how it was said or whom it had come from. The near melodious voice belonged to a porcelain skinned Angel who had taken the form of a supremely gifted young Prosecutor. Re-entering the bedroom, he gently threw his gaze upon the large king size bed that showcased his slumbering partner.

Casually, he shed his robe and revealed his perfect, naked body: the highlight of which was a tie between his muscular chest and waist and his sizeable manhood. Diego wasn't just well endowed with a sharp legal mind as his dangling length proved. With uncanny grace, he slid into the bed behind the snoring Miles. The Prosecutor stirred slightly. Diego turned on his side, pushing himself against the smaller body.

"Sorry, Kitten. Did I wake you?" He asked, his hushed voice a low rumble against Miles' ear.

"…Maybe." Miles slurred, hiding his grin by turning his face into his pillow. Diego quickly picked up on it.

"Hey, this room is 600-something dollars a night. And we have it for 3 weeks. It's Night 2. I'm not stopping until I get _some_ form of pillow talk." He declared. Miles chuckled quietly.

"What kind of proper gentleman wants pillow talk at 2 a.m.?" The Prosecutor inquired.

"The kind that buys you nice things and takes you to exotic, far away lands." Diego purred, his tongue dancing perilously close to Miles' ear lobe. "We're in Rome, Kitten. _Please_ lighten up." He jokingly pleaded.

"I'm still jetlagged. I'll be fun tomorrow." He reasoned. Diego heaved an overdramatic sigh.

"Fine, fine. At least I got you to leave all your work at home." The defense attorney declared, still impressed he was able to pull it off.

"Only with promises of constant sexual gratification." Miles said, sounding almost like a correction. Diego nodded, purposefully positioning his chin so he could scratch the lower half of Miles' neck with his goatee. "That's not fair…" Miles giggled, wriggling closer and tighter into Diego's embrace. His previous attempts at trying to put into words the feeling that would wash over him whenever he found himself in his lover's muscular arms had proved fruitless. He resolved he would simply abandon himself to the feeling.

"I can almost feel you purring, Miles." Diego chuckled, mouth all but resting against the Prosecutor's left ear. The younger man chuckled through a yawn.

"Well… I guess I'm awake for the moment. Thanks to you." Miles said, trying his best to sound off-put through a titter. He rolled onto his back with a small smirk. Diego craned his neck down, giving Miles a quick peck on the lips. The prosecutor grinned. "I can still taste that champagne."

"We've still got a bottle or two around. Should still be on ice." Diego added.

"Get me a glass. It has a nice taste. Fruity." Miles said dreamily, not focusing on the last word of the sentence. Diego's mouth was half open before the prosecutor corrected. "Don't you _dare_." He warned. Diego rolled his eyes as he rose from the bed.

"I'm not the one who wears an cravat." He pointed out with a laugh. Miles tried to figure out if it was considered proper to make fun of your boyfriend while you hungrily watched his privates dangle.

"But… far be it from me to make fun of my sugar daddy." Miles cooed, eyes sparkling against the moonlight that had shown its way into the spacious suite. Diego poured the expensive beverage into the crystal glasses and quickly returned to the bed. He handed the glass over as Miles sat up. "Thank you, kind Sir."

"My pleasure." Diego replied, positioning himself behind Miles, using his free arm to rope his love closer to him while simultaneously pulling the pricey sheets up to provide warmth. "Cheers." He said as the two glasses clicked.

"Diego…what makes me appealing?" Miles inquired of his beau. He curled further into his one-armed grasp.

The older man was taken aback, but in somewhat humorous way. He enjoyed that about the prosecutor. He had a wonderful little way of phrasing things directly, yet with an elegant tone.

"Would you care for the long, poetic raison d'être, or the simpler reasons?" Diego asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"I'll allow you to go with the simple routes this time, Armando." Miles said.

"It's… you're, no, that's not right. I'd say… it's more like I'm in love with the whole package."

"…Explain." Miles said, laughing lightly between sips of champagne.

"Everything." Diego reiterated, running a flattened hand up Miles' chest, enjoying the smooth feel. "It's just too perfect. You're like a portrait of some Victorian Royal." Miles was blushing redder than the sheets.

"That's certainly something to think about." Miles said, an embarrassed chuckle leaving his lips. No matter how self-serving it may have been, Miles always enjoyed it when he was complimented for something other than his Courtroom acumen.

"Well, what about me?" Diego enquired, taking a drink. Miles rolled his eyes, laughing deviously.

"Very funny, Diego." The prosecutor chuckled. "Very funny."

"Come on… I've seen you and your journal entries. You're bound to have something good to say about me." The defense attorney coyly pointed out.

"Shall I start with the large penis?" Miles joked. "Seems to me that's the high draw. It's quite the accomplishment to have a boyfriend of porn star size."

"I haven't heard you complain when I use it." Diego pointed out.

"Of course not." Miles countered. "Hard to resist when you took my virginity, framed it, and hung it on your wall." Diego cocked an eyebrow. Laughter soon followed.

"_Took_?" He repeated. "I did not _take _it. You got on your back, pulled your knees above your head and _gave_ it to me, Miles." Diego growled, sparks of arousal dancing here and there.

"You seemed the ideal candidate to give it to." the younger man said, grinning. "Tell me again…was I good?"

"Oh, Kitten… for a virgin you were amazing." The Latino said. "I've never met someone as young as you that could take what I dish out."

"Lucky for you I'm quite the submissive." Miles said, enjoying the direction their conversation was taking.

"I'll say." Diego joked. "So, was that your goal when you joined the Prosecutor's Office? Try and land a nice, older man to screw you into a mattress nightly?"

"You forgot the Latino aspect." Miles added. "All white boys dream of being fucked by young Latino men."

Diego burst into laughter at Miles' candor. It was no real secret that the rookie prosecutor was aroused by the almost "forbidden love" aspect of it all. Granted, it wasn't really forbidden, but he did relish the fact of his lover being older and darker.

"Miles, you and I both know you like being bossed around." Diego pointed out.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Diego." Miles dismissively yawned.

"So, we're now ignoring the night I bent you over my lap and spanked you?" Diego retorted.

"God, that was role-playing, remember?" Miles reminded. "And I happen to enjoy a good spanking. So what?"

"Nothing, nothing." Diego deflected. "I enjoy making sure you keep in line." He said, free hand straying low and wrapping itself around Miles' flaccid length finger by finger. "God, do all you white boys have to be so small?" He bemoaned.

Miles shrugged a little, sneakily pushing his hips forward into Diego's grasp. "Oh, you must enjoy my average length. Makes you feel all the bigger."

"True, but I happen to enjoy having to use both hands when I self pleasure." Diego asserted.

"Too bad you're only sub-par when it comes to oral…" Miles trailed off, craning his neck to the left. "But I forgive you, because you give good hickeys." He said, clearly an invitation. Diego knew better than to pass it up.

Setting their glasses on the nightstand adjacent to the bed, Diego placed his hands on the sides of Miles' waist, pushing the smaller body to the bed, chest down. Miles moaned, even though there was no really contact to speak of. So far.

The prosecutor, nude except for a pair of taut silver briefs, could feel Diego's soft but still lengthy penis press against his covered cheeks. He was still impressed that his lover's length could have such width. Then again, it made the fucking that much more enjoyable. He was about to make yet another clever comment when he felt the addition of Diego's hot mouth to his neck.

"Ohhhh…." He vocalized, a tad bit softer than the sounds of Diego sucking on his skin. He cleared his mind and allowed his body to go limp under the pressure of the dark muscles above him. He could feel, to the very ends of the nerve, the spots where the skin was being teased and titillated. "Ah…a….Ahaha…" He began to laugh, not knowing what else to do.

After a handful of marks had been left on the ceramic skin, the swarthy defense attorney chuckled as he laid his head next to Miles'.

"Better?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"Much. Thank you." The prosecutor blushed. The two shifted and were again staring up at the ceiling, Miles sighed airily. "Well, this is a nice evening."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Diego agreed. "Glad I woke you up?"

"Now I am." The prosecutor deadpanned. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow…er, today, rather."

"I like how you assume I have things planned in advance." Diego chuckled, draping an arm around Miles' shoulder. "We'll do… something fun."

Miles nodded and relaxed into the bed, feeling all too lucky to have someone like Diego in his life, much less as his lover. He secretly reveled in the fact he was a prosecutor in love with a defense attorney. It seemed so painfully typecast that it had to be funny. Of course, the levels on which they were compatible seemed even more amusing.

It was always quite the scene when the pale cravat-wearing prosecutor walked down the street hand in hand or arm in arm with the dark, earring wearing defense attorney. Diego was never without a grin, which was starting to rub off on Miles. The two actually had similar tastes. Diego made a lot more per year, but Miles was no slouch.

Diego himself was completely enthralled with Miles. He was humorously aware that his soul mate was a know it all white kid. He couldn't help it if he had fallen deeply in love after their first real conversation. He enjoyed being the brightest spot in his life. That, and it was hard to pass up on someone who complimented your abs at every turn. With a pleasant sigh, Diego broke the serene silence with a question.

"I'm hungry. What about you?" He asked. Miles shrugged.

"I could eat something." He conceded. "What all do we have squired away in the mini fridge?"

"Desserts mostly." Diego said.

"Well don't just lie there, go check." Miles insisted. It was a charming quirk he had. He enjoyed being bossy outside of the bedroom. He sensed Diego found it amusing, seeing as he never really objected. "Cake or pie would be nice."

Diego nodded as he rose and strolled over to the mini-fridge, which was a room away. Miles leaned forward, aching for a prime view of a bent over Diego. Knowing Miles to be watching, he offered just that. Instead of crouching, he spread his legs slightly and bent straight forward, ass stuck out. He made sure to listen carefully for the sound of Miles fainting.

"Like the view, Kitten?" He asked, rear end bobbing up and down slightly.

"Yes, thank you." Miles nodded, sounding amazingly calm. "You're horrible for doing it, though."

"Oh, I know." Diego said. "…You got the camera?" He asked. Miles practically tripped out of bed, plucking one of their cameras out of a nearby suitcase. In a flash, it was snapping pictures. Diego laughed loudly. "Having fun there, perv?"

"A good deal." The younger man responded as Diego shifted.

"Well…" He began, standing up and turning around. "At least get a picture of the good stuff." He declared, pushing his hips slightly forward. Miles glared.

"See, it's not just the size… it's the fact you're all one color." He explained. "You don't have any tan lines. You're just… dark."

"You love it." Diego said, grinning. Showing off, he raised his arms, placing his hands behind his head; with a minimum of effort, he clenched his midsection, showing off abs muscles that would make a professional athlete jealous. Miles gawked.

"That's… you're just being mean." He sputtered. The cocky Latino rolled his eyes.

"Bed?" He asked.

"Yes." Miles smiled.

In a flash, Diego had swooped Miles up into his arms, the two of them laughing. With perfect grace, Diego dropped himself and his companion back into the bed. Miles wrapped his arms happily around his love.

"God, you're so arrogant it isn't even funny." He insisted. Diego ran a hand through the prosecutor's silver hair.

"Not really. I just mean something else when I tell you to suck on something." The Latino purred.

"Strong words from the man who's literally made a night of kissing my ass." Miles said, fiddling with one of Diego's earrings. Diego smiled as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Miles'. He ran his thumb over the prosecutor's lips.

"I'm glad you're smiling more." Diego said, voice having turned from jokingly aggressive to sincere. "It makes you look better." Miles nodded a little as he felt Diego ruffle his hair.

"You should be proud." The prosecutor said. "You're the reason behind it, after all." He confessed, cheeks tickled with a blush. "So, how many sit-ups do you do a day?" Miles asked, running his upturned palms across the aforementioned abs.

"About 200 in the morning and 150 before bed." Diego answered. Miles cocked an eyebrow.

"I was going to ask if you're also crazy, but that seemed to answer that." He chided. "The only thing weirder about you is how long you spend on your hair."

"Hey, no making fun of my hair." Diego teasingly warned. "It's how I win all my cases."

"It's not skill?" Miles inquired.

"Oh, shit no." Diego explained. "No one can rule against someone with perfect long hair. I mean, I got you under me after two dates. I rest my case."

"Oh, yes. That was a testament to your skill." Miles said, voice humorously monotone. "But, my elegance is what got you chasing me in the first place."

"True." Diego conceded. "It's quite fun to date a signer of the Declaration of Independence."

"Oh, you're still making jokes about that?" Miles laughed. "You dress like a Blackjack dealer."

"Thank you." Diego laughed. "I still don't understand your aversion to jeans." Miles relaxed further into Diego's arms. He gave a slight shrug.

"They're just…not fancy enough." Miles said with a laugh. "I'll get my ear pierced tomorrow, is that enough?" Diego's eyes lit up.

"Yes, it is." He said, gently starting to massage Miles' chest with his knuckles. The prosecutor murmured happily.

"So…which ear is the gay ear?" He inquired.

"…Gay ear? What is this, junior high?" Diego replied, statement laced with good-natured laughter. "Trust me, Kitten. Your choice of ear won't make you any less gay. Something about you bending over for me…"

Miles blushed a furious red, but could not help from laughing. Diego had a certain way of being… pleasantly immature at opportune times. The prosecutor still got a kick out of the memory of Diego asking him to pull his finger after an especially filling dinner. He wrapped a few locks of Diego's thick black hair around his finger.

"I'm your Kitten, but you're the one with the fur. How does that work?" He asked with a dreamy grin.

"Psh, you know the real fur is South of the border." Diego replied with a grin that could hang the moon.

"Yes, yes. I'm well aware of what your balls look like." Miles groaned, his boyfriend's sense of humor infectious.

"Wow, Miles… did you really just say 'balls' ?" Diego asked. "That's so immature."

"Don't you play that card on me!" Miles burst into laughter. "You're a hundred times worse." He said, summoning as level voice as he could over his chuckles.

"Oh, well." Diego shrugged. "It appears you're stuck with me." He said, shaking his head, causing his hair to bounce left to right.

"Yes, for better or worse." Miles declared.

"It seems to me that I could never hope to do any better than you." Diego confessed, cupping Miles' chin in his hand. Their eyes slowly met, focusing in slowly. Easing an arm under the pale frame, Diego quickly pulled their two bodies together. With a cat's grace, Diego placed his lips upon Miles'.

It was odd, despite the waves of emotions that poured from the two bodies, the room was silent, and the only sounds were those of bodies rolling in the bed. Hands gripped sheets, muscles tensed and relaxed, hips moved in rhythmic time getting faster then slower.

When the movements ceased, the prosecutor and the defense attorney were intertwined at the arms and legs. Their chests moved at a slight pant. It had been quick, but quite satisfying. Miles slowly caught his breath, his normal carefully styled hair sweaty and a bit messy.

"I'm starting to feel bad." He said.

"Why, Kitten?" Diego asked, licking his lips, his sense of pride clearly evident.

"Because the sheets look very expensive and all we do is keep soiling them." The prosecutor pointed out. Diego nodded, thinking Miles' statement to be profound.

"Well, I'm spending what, $13,000 on our vacation? The sheets can just deal with it." Diego asserted, not actually caring what happened to, on or in the bed. Miles laughed quietly. He wasn't sure if that was a sign of bad hygiene or not. With a slight shrug, he rolled himself into Diego's strong embrace. The defense attorney smiled.

"I love you, Miles." Diego said, pulling Miles close.

"I know. I love you too, Diego… I really do." Miles replied.

"Good, now go back to sleep. You're starting to keep me awake." Diego chuckled. Miles simply smiled and drifted off with his head filled with dreams about his lover.


End file.
